


Enthralled

by Kleineganz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, Literal and Figurative Happy Ending, M/M, More dub-con than non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychiatrist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Dr. Castiel Novak was a noted psychologist who specialized in hypnotherapy, using hypnosis to help his patients come to terms with deeply repressed emotions. He also harbors dark desires that he barely keeps under control. When Dean Winchester walks into his office, he can no longer repress his own desires, as he uses his skills to enthrall the troubled man.





	Enthralled

Dr. Novak checked his schedule for the afternoon and was relieved that it was almost empty. Only one patient was scheduled at 2pm. That meant he could knock off early and get in an early evening of reading.

Pressing the intercom button on his phone, he talked to his receptionist. “Meg, after the last patient checks in, go ahead and lock up the office and go home.”

“Hey, thanks boss!” came her cheery reply.

After making a cup of coffee with his little Keurig, Dr. Novak whiled away his time by checking his email and perhaps sneaking a peek or two at some lovely photos of men on a fetish website he liked to frequent. He had a type … tall, blond, fit, with either green or blue eyes. The temptation to lure one of these men and have his wicked way with them was strong, but he pushed those thoughts away and closed the browser tab. It wouldn’t do to have an erection when is last patient of the day walked in.

A knock came to his office door and Meg came in. “Here’s the file for your next patient. He’s new, referred by his GP I think.”

“Thank you, Meg.”

Looking over the file, it seemed routine. The man worked as a mechanic in a neighboring town and was complaining of nightmares. A few hypnotherapy sessions should set him right as rain.

Another knock came and next Meg was leading in what could only be described as Dr. Novak’s wet dream. He was over six-foot tall, fit with sandy blond hair and the most amazing green eyes. He found he had to adjust his already hardening cock before standing up and greeting the man.

“This is Dean Winchester, Dr. Novak,” Meg introduced. “Don’t worry handsome, he’ll take really good care of you,” she said with a wink.

“Meg!” Dr. Novak chastised.

“Oh, sorry Doc!” she said with another wink. “You two behave yourselves!”

Dr. Novak ushered Meg out of the room with a low growl and locked the door after she left. Taking a breath, he composed himself before turning around to greet a very bemused young man.

“Now then, Mr. Winchester, please have a seat, and let’s get started.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said as he obeyed, sitting himself onto the small loveseat. The politeness and easy obedience made Dr. Novak’s cock twitch.

_He’s the one I’ve been waiting for. I’ll need to pull out all the stops to get him under my thrall._

“Before we begin, would you like a cup of coffee?” Dr. Novak asked.

“Yeah, sure, that’d be great. Thanks.”

Smiling to himself, he turned to his Keurig and began preparing a cup. Hiding his actions with his body, he opened a small bottle he kept stashed in a drawer below the coffee machine. He took a capsule from the bottle and emptied the contents into the cup before placing it under the spout, letting the hot coffee dissolve the powder.

“Do you take any cream or sugar?”

“Nah, just black, please.”

_Oh my, he’s such a polite boy._

He handed the man his cup of coffee, and his cock twitched again when he was given a brilliant smile and a sincere “thank you.”

Making a cup for himself, Dr. Novak had to adjust himself before he sat down opposite the sofa, crossing his legs in order to hide his now obvious arousal.

Schooling his features and taking a sip of his coffee he managed to compose himself. “Tell me what’s troubling you, Mr. Winchester.”

“Call me Dean, please.”

“Alright, Dean.”

“Well you see, it’s like this. I’ve started having these god-awful nightmares lately. I can hardly get any sleep. I went to see my doctor, and he suggested I come and see you. She swears you and your hypno-something could help fix whatever is messing with my head.”

“Are you able to remember your nightmares?” Dr. Novak asked as he took out a note pad and pen.

“Fragments, just bits and pieces,” Dean said with a shrug. “I just wake up screaming in a cold sweat and then I can’t get back to sleep. I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks. I’ve been so tired, I haven’t been able to do my job and I’m really close to getting fired.”

“Well, I’ll do everything I can to help,” Dr. Novak said. “Tell me a little about your family background, if you don’t mind.”

“Not much to tell. My mom died in a house fire when I was little. My dad died a few years ago of a heart attack. My brother Sam is out west practicing law and raising a couple of kids. He’s really busy so we don’t talk much.”

Dr. Novak’s cock twitched again. _Nearly unemployed with no close family ties? Oh, Dean, you have no idea how absolutely perfect you are._

“The source of your nightmares may stem from that, the loss of your parents and no close ties with your brother,” Dr. Novak said, trying to moderate his voice, so he didn’t sound too … _eager_. “Go ahead and lie back and I’ll explain how my hypnotherapy technique works before we begin.”

“Alright, but let me be straight with you, I don’t believe in all this stuff. I’m just desperate enough to give it a try,” Dean said as he drained his coffee cup and resettled himself on the small sofa, his long legs hanging off the end.

“Every new patient tells me that,” Dr. Novak says with a smirk. “Then they are amazed when I bring them out of hypnosis.”

“Well, do your worst, Doc!”

_Oh, you have no idea._

“Alright. So, when I begin, I’ll want you to just listen to my voice. I will guide you under. Once you are, I will be asking you some questions to help you understand the source of your nightmares. Once you know what’s causing the nightmares, it will be a simple matter to learn how to keep them from happening. Do you understand?” Dr. Novak asked.

“Yeah, sounds simple enough,” Dean replied and then looked at him with a furrowed brow. “What if I tell you something, I don’t want you to know?”

“Everything you say to me will be held in the strictest confidence, Dean,” Dr. Novak reassured him. “I will not judge you, nor will I ever disclose what you share with anyone else. It would be illegal for me to do so.”

“Oh, okay,” Dean said as the tension left his body and the furrow softened. “That’s good.”

“Are you ready to begin?” Dr. Novak asked.

“Yeah, whenever you’re ready, Doc.”

“Okay, first just close your eyes and take three deep breaths. In through your mouth, out through your nose,” Dr. Novak instructed, waiting for Dean to comply. The drug he’d put into the man’s coffee should be starting to kick in, helping the process along.

“Good. Now just listen to the sound of my voice. Let your body relax, starting with your toes, up to your legs, past your knees. Let the tension in your body go, up over your hips, up your spine, into your shoulders and neck, down your arms. Let all that tension just drain out from your fingertips.”

As he spoke, Dr. Novak watched as Dean slowly sank into the sofa, relaxing. His breath became more even and all the lines on his face smoothed out.

Keeping his voice an even, sonorous tone, Dr. Novak kept going. “Very good, Dean. Keep taking deep breaths. Imagine you are lying in the middle of a field, looking up at a clear, blue sky. All your cares and worries have melted away. Can you picture yourself in that field, Dean?”

Dean nodded as a smile crept over his face. “Yeah. It’s summer, and the grass is high.”

_He’s gone under even faster than I expected. Excellent._

“Good. Very good. Now, I want to take you even deeper. The sun is slowly setting, the sky above you is getting dark. Focus only on that sky and my voice, okay Dean?”

“Yeah, sure Doc,” Dean replied.

“Dean, I want you to start calling me, Sir. Can you do that?”

A small furrow formed but quickly disappeared. “Yeah. Um … yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Dr. Novak praised. “Do you like being a good obedient boy?”

“Yes, Sir. I try to be obedient, Sir.”

_Try? Hmm, let’s explore that._

“You try to be good, but you fail sometimes, don’t you Dean?”

Dean nodded again. “Yeah. I … I don’t want to fail. I want to be good. I’m sorry if I’m not always good, Sir.”

Dr. Novak’s cock was beginning to harden rapidly. _This boy really is a wet dream come to life._

“What happens when you’re not good, Dean?”

“I get … I get punished, Sir.” The furrows came back, and Dean began to sound distressed. “I’m sorry. Please, I don’t want to be punished.”

_Oh, he’s going to be so much fun._

“Don’t worry Dean. You’ve been very good. You won’t get punished as long as you’re good.”

Dean relaxed again. “Thank you, Sir. I’ll be good, Sir.”

“Tell me, what happened when you were a child and you were bad? How were you punished?”

Dean was quiet for a long moment as a distressed look crossed his face. “I tried to be good. I really did. My dad … dad was really strict. If I didn’t obey … he’d … he’d make me bend over the kitchen table and push down my pants. Then he’d take his belt and … he’d whip me. I couldn’t sit down for a week.”

Dr. Novak tried to suppress a groan at the visual that made in his mind. “Were you whipped often, Dean?”

“No. No, Sir. I was good most of the time. I just … sometimes I fucked up.”

“No need for the profanity Dean,” Dr. Novak chastised. “That’s one strike.”

“No! I’m sorry, Sir. Please, don’t punish me. I promise, no more swearing,” Dean pleaded.

“Well, okay. I’ll forgive you this time. Just remember to keep being good,” Dr. Novak said. “You’re looking a little flushed, why don’t you take off your shirt?”

Dean hesitated, before slowly sitting up and yanking off the Henley he wore and tossing it to the ground. Dr. Novak drank in the beautiful curve of his hairless, muscular chest. “You’re very beautiful Dean. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Shaking his head, Dean said. “No … I’m just an average guy, Sir.”

“Oh, you are far more than average, Dean,” Dr. Novak praised. “Now, be a good boy and get on your knees for me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean obeyed.

His mind reeling at the possibilities, Dr. Novak lowered his zipper and pulled his aching cock out of his pants, stroking it a few times. “Crawl over and kneel between my legs, Dean.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Oh, Dean you are such a good boy,” Dr. Novak said as he ran a hand through the kneeling man’s hair. Dean leaned into the touch like a man starved.

“You’ll let me do anything to you, as long as I keep telling you that you’re being good, won’t you?” Dr. Novak asked, almost under his breath as he ran his thumb over Dean’s bottom lip.

He smiled when Dean once again nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Open your mouth, Dean and stick out your tongue,” Dr. Novak instructed. He then took Dean’s head and pulled it closer until he could slide his cock slowly between those sensuous lips. “Oh, very good Dean. That’s it. Wrap your lips around my cock and be careful with your teeth.”

Sliding in further once the lips were sealed against his flesh, Dr. Novak reached out with both hands to steady Dean’s head. “Relax your throat, boy. Let me in,” Dr. Novak said, his voice now even rougher with arousal. He pushed in further, sliding slowly down Dean’s throat until the boy struggled to breathe.

“No gag reflex? Oh, you are a very special, aren’t you? Such a good boy,” Dr. Novak praised as he slid back to let Dean breathe. He knew he wasn’t going to last long now that he was finally fulfilling his darkest fantasy. “Take a deep breath now. I’m going to fuck that beautiful throat of yours and I won’t stop until I come.”

Dutifully, Dean sucked in a couple of large lungfuls of air before Dr. Novak pushed back in and began fuck Dean’s throat. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, he was spilling his seed, emptying himself into that hot, sinful mouth.

“That’s my good boy,” Dr. Novak praised once he caught his breath and tucked himself away. Dean still knelt at his feet, the drug in his system keeping him in a trancelike state. He should remain under for at least another half-hour. Plenty of time to plant some additional ideas.

“Put your shirt on and lie back down on the sofa, Dean.”

“Yes, Sir.”

While Dean was getting situated, Dr. Novak went to make himself another cup of coffee. _This boy is absolute perfection. I must plan everything carefully…_

“Do you have any lube at home, Dean?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Dean, do you ever play with your anus?”

Dean’s face began to flush red. “Yes … Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re a good boy when you play with your anus, Dean. That pleases me very much.”

Relaxing again, Dean sounded surprised. “It does, Sir? I thought … doing that makes me a fag, Sir.”

“Did your father tell you that, Dean?” Dr. Novak asked.

“Yes, Sir. He caught me once and whipped me so hard, I was bleeding. He kept telling me only fags do that and that no son of his was going to be a … a worthless fag.”

Visibly upset now, Dean had tears sliding down his face. Now they were coming to the source of the nightmares. Dean couldn’t help his own urges, but it triggered deeply buried memories that manifested in his dreams.

“Oh Dean, your father was wrong. There is nothing wrong with playing with that pretty little hole of yours. It would please me if you would. Will you do that for me this week? I’d like you to try to get up to three fingers into your anus for me. Can you do that, my good boy?”

Dean’s breathing had picked up, and he merely nodded.

“Please use your words Dean.”

“Yeah, okay. I mean yes. Yes, Sir. I can try. I’ll try to get three fingers into my hole. Just don’t punish me if I can’t. Please?”

“Don’t worry Dean. I won’t punish you. Just try for me that’s all I ask.”

Relaxing again, Dean smiled. “Okay, Sir. I’ll try.”

“Good boy. I promise, your nightmares will ease slightly, but not all the way. You will still want to see me next week. You’ll think of me whenever you play with your anus. You’ll dream of me fucking you, instead of your fingers. Do you like the sound of that, Dean?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Are you hard for me already, Dean? Do you ache for me to fuck you?” Dr. Novak asked after noticing the bulge in Dean’s jeans.

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir.”

_Oh, you wonderful boy. Now let’s see how far I can push this._

“I want you to stay horny and desperate. You will not masturbate all week. You will think about it, you will desire it, but you will not touch your dick or make yourself orgasm, or you will be punished. Is that clear, Dean? Whenever you are aroused, I want you to play with your anus instead.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll be good, I promise. Please, don’t punish me.”

“I won’t punish you if you’re a good boy,” Dr. Novak promised. “Now, I’m going to start bringing you back out. Don’t be concerned about your erection. I am pleased by it. When you wake up, you will feel refreshed and relaxed. You will feel like a weight has been lifted from you and you will be eager to make another appointment.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now, listen to my voice Dean. You’re still lying in that field, staring up at the sky. The sun is coming up and sky slowly gets brighter and brighter. When the sky is a bright blue, open your eyes and look at me.”

It took Dean a few moments and Dr. Novak enjoyed watching as Dean slowly came back to himself. He blinked and looked around before looking over at Dr. Novak. “Hey, Doc. I’m sorry, did I fall asleep?”

“No, Dean. You were just under deep hypnosis for the past hour. How do you feel?”

“I feel … I feel really good, Doc. Wow, whatever you did, thanks,” Dean said as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Once he was fully back to himself, he began squirming a bit.

“Is something wrong, Dean?” Dr. Novak asked innocently.

A deep red blush creeped over Dean’s face. “Uh … no. Not at all, I’m fine … I just … I need to use the toilet.”

“The bathroom is on your right on the way out, but can you hold it long enough to make your next appointment?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Hey if this hypno-stuff works this well, I won’t need to see you more than a few times,” Dean beamed. “I was really skeptical, but you know your stuff.”

“It’s a fairly simple technique, and it helps you to let go of your repressed emotions that are triggering your nightmares,” Dr. Novak said. “It shouldn’t take more than one or two more sessions to get you back to having a full night’s sleep again. So, can you make it back at the same time next week?”

“Yeah, this works perfect with my work schedule. Thanks, Doc,” Dean said as he stood and reached out to shake Dr. Novak’s hand.

“It’s my pleasure, Dean. Until next week.”

Watching Dean leave, Dr. Novak smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait until next week.

***

Dean adjusted himself before getting out of his car and making his way into Dr. Novak’s office. The doc thought he’d successfully put him under hypnosis last week, but he remembered _everything_. He should have been pissed when he realized that the Doc was trying to take advantage of him, but fuck if Sir wasn’t his every sexual fantasy come true.

So, Dean went along with it, enjoying being dominated by the man. Hell, he even _obeyed_ his command and didn’t jerk off all week. Instead, he’d just been playing with his hole all week. He even made sure he was well lubed and stretched before his appointment. Dean was under no illusion as to what was going to happen today. The doc was going slip whatever drug he used into his coffee, try to put him back under hypnosis, and then fuck him senseless. _Oh yeah, I can’t wait_.

Was the Doc abusing his position with Dean? Probably, but since Dean was aware of it all, and in his mind consenting enthusiastically, he wasn’t about to report him. He wanted this, and he didn’t have to let the Doc know he was on to him. Not just yet anyway.

On top of that, he had been sleeping better, and the nightmares seemed to be abating. He may not have been hypnotized, but figuring out that he was still traumatized by his dad’s abuse when he was a kid seemed to help.

Walking into the office he smiled at Meg, who was once again packing up for the day. “Hey, I’m here to see Doc Novak,” Dean drawled, giving her a bright smile.

“He’s ready for you, go ahead and let yourself in handsome,” Meg said with a wink.

“Thanks.” Dean went to Dr. Novak’s office door and rapped his knuckles on it twice before opening it. There sat Dr. Novak … Sir … looking even more gorgeous than Dean remembered. _Keep your cool. Don’t let on that you know._

“Hey, Doc,” Dean greeted as he made his way to the couch.

“Hello, Dean,” Dr. Novak replied. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean watched as Dr. Novak rose, trying to hide a very obvious erection of his own. That made Dean even harder in his suddenly too-tight jeans.

Watching carefully, he saw the doctor dose his cup with a drug again, just like last time. _Perfect_. Whatever that stuff was probably should have put him under, but all it did was help him loosen up and be less nervous.

After Dr. Novak handed him the coffee, Dean eagerly gulped it down. He noticed Dr. Novak giving him a strange look. “Oh, sorry. I was just really thirsty I guess,” Dean explained as he put the cup down and settled down on the couch like last time. “I’m ready whenever you are, Doc.”

“No problem. How are you feeling? Have you been sleeping better?”

 _Don’t let on. Don’t let on._ “Um yeah, sort of? I’ve been getting a little more sleep but the nightmares aren’t completely gone. I guess … I need some more of that hypno-stuff?”

“It’s called hypnotherapy, Dean,” Dr. Novak corrected him. “I’m glad to hear that your sleep has at least improved somewhat. How are things going with your job?”

Shrugging Dean looked up at the ceiling. “It’s just the same-old, same-old right now. I’m not sure why I put up with that place. I swear if I didn’t need money to get by, I’d just quit.”

Dr. Novak made a thoughtful hum at that revelation.

It wasn’t entirely untrue. Dean hated working at that place. He missed working for his Uncle Bobby, but after the old codger had passed Dean had to find work elsewhere. The guy he was working for now was a hardass and was never happy with Dean’s work.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Dean,” Dr. Novak said, not sounding sorry at all. “Let me guide you back into a hypnotic trance.”

Dean let himself relax, lulled by Dr. Novak’s sexy voice until he was almost completely limp. Almost being the operative term because there was nothing limp about his cock and he hoped the Doc had taken note of that fact by now.

“Were you a good boy for me this week, Dean? Or will I need to punish you?” Dr. Novak asked.

Dean let out a needy whimper. He had thought long and hard about how he would respond at that question. He knew he’d want to get fucked, good and hard … but a part of him was just as eager to get his ass warmed by the sexy doctor.

“I … tried to be good. I really did. I’m sorry, Sir,” Dean replied.

“Hmm. How bad were you, Dean? Tell me every one of your transgressions.”

“Um well … I did play with my hole like you asked. I got three fingers in there but it … it felt so good. It made me hard and I couldn’t help myself. Please, Sir … please don’t punish me.”

“How many times did you play with your dick, Dean?”

“Four times, Sir.”

“How many times did you bring yourself to orgasm?”

“Every time, Sir … so the four times I stroked myself, plus the other three times I played with my hole. I … came without even touching myself.”

Dean struggled not to open his eyes when he heard Dr. Novak try to suppress a groan at that confession.

“You have been very naughty Dean and you must be punished,” Dr. Novak declared. “Stand up and remove your clothing.”

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir. Please … I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

“Enough pleading, Dean. Strip,” Dr. Novak commanded, causing a frisson of want to course through Dean.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean replied, trying to not sound too eager.

“Now, come here and bend over my desk,” Dr. Novak ordered.

Gratefully, Dean complied. He bent over the empty surface of the sturdy wood desk so that his ass was pushed up invitingly. Carefully, Dean gripped the other end of the desk with his fingers and held on.

“You’re already so hard for me, aren’t you Dean?” Dr. Novak said as he Dean heard the clink and whisper of a belt being removed. “We’ll see to your punishment first and then I’ll fuck you nice and hard. Do you want that Dean? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir.”

“You will take eighteen from my belt. Fourteen for every orgasm plus four more for the times you played with your dick when you weren’t allowed to.”

 _Oh, hell yes._ “Yes, Sir.”

The belt hit Dean’s ass and he barely managed to suppress a yelp. Dr. Novak meant business when he was doling out punishment. The man was merciless, not unlike John, hitting hard and fast. However, when Dr. Novak said he’d get eighteen, that was precisely what he got. No more, no less. That was different from his dad, who would keep whipping him until either Dean passed out or John’s arm was sore, whichever came first.

When the final lash from the belt fell, Dean was vibrating with need.

“Good boy, Dean,” Dr. Novak purred. “You took your punishment well and you’re forgiven. Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. I prepped myself before I came over today,” Dean confessed.

“Did you?” Dr. Novak asked, sounding surprised. Dean felt him grab his heated ass cheeks and part them, to reveal his stretched and lubed hole. “It seems you did. What a delightful surprise. You really do want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir. _Please?_ ”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get exactly what you need,” Dr. Novak promised. The sound of a zipper being pulled down, followed by a hand on his hip made Dean achingly hard. Dr. Novak first slid a couple of fingers into him, testing his preparation. “You’re perfect, Dean. Absolutely perfect. I think I may need to find a way to keep you.”

_Fuck yes, please. Keep me. Use me. That’s exactly what I want._

Then Dr. Novak was pushing the tip of his cock against his hole, pushing in, stretching him open. The glorious burn as his hole was stretched wide and filled made Dean cry out in ecstasy. He wasn’t going to be able to keep up this pretense much longer. _Fuck he’s big._

Moaning behind him Dr. Novak slowly fucked in and out of him, grabbing his hips firmly. “Do you like feeling me fill you with my cock, Dean?”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean barely managed to say. “You fill me up so good, Sir.”

“Good boy. So good for me,” Dr. Novak groaned, punctuating the statement with a snap of his hips, making Dean cry out.

Fucking him hard and fast, Dean’s ass was filling over and over in a blur, and his prostrate was being hit frequently, making him see stars.

“Do you want to come, Dean? You’ve been so good, you may come,” Dr. Novak declared, as he wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock and began to stroke it in time with his own thrusts.

Dean lost his mind to the pleasure. “Fuck … Yeah. Fucking give it to me Doc. Fuck!” Dean came, roaring with pleasure, splattering his seed all over the side of Dr. Novak’s desk. Moments later, Dr. Novak’s hips stuttered and he buried himself deep in Dean’s ass, emptying himself with his own roar of ecstasy.

It took a moment for them both to come back to themselves, and for Dean to realize what he’d said. He peeked over his shoulder as Dr. Novak slid out of him, a wary look on his face. “You … you’re not under hypnosis, are you?”

Dean straightened up and gave the Doc a cheeky grin. “Nope.”

“Yet … you let me?”

“Dude, when I realized what you were doing last week … fuck it was so hot. You were making my dirtiest fantasy come true, and you’re just … really hot. So yeah, I played along.”

Dr. Novak came closer to him. “Dean you are full of surprises.”

“Thanks, Doc. So are you. That was the best sex I’ve ever had … bar none.”

“Castiel.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s … Castiel. You don’t have to keep calling me Doc, or Sir.”

Dean hummed. “But you like it when I call you, Sir. Don’t you, Sir?” Dean gave Castiel a cheeky grin and pulled him in for a kiss.

Castiel kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. “So, where do we go from here?”

Shrugging, Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Look, clearly we’re both into this and to be honest, the idea of you … um … keeping me? I could really get into that. I wasn’t kidding earlier when I said I hate my job. Are you in the market for a sexy houseboy? All I really need is room and board, and I’m all yours.”

Looking at him in shock for a moment before flashing him a bemused smile, Castiel came closer again. “So, you’re willing to be me entirely mine? To obey my commands and submit yourself to my whims, whatever they may be?”

Dean slid to his knees before Castiel and gave the man’s spent cock a quick kiss. “Yes, Sir.”

“Oh Dean. It was my intention to enthrall you, but I think you may have beaten me to the punch,” Castiel purred. “While you’re down there, go ahead and clean off my cock. You made a mess of it.”

Sorting out a small laugh, Dean complied. “Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I first began to write this I had planned to go darker, with Castiel truly enthralling Dean. However, Dean, the cheeky bastard that he is, decided he was totally into it and so the story took a lighter turn than I had planned. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
